peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep
Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep is an anime series made by TheShinyLucarioMaster. It's name is based off of the anime series by Gainax. The show is rated 12/PG-13 in every country but Japan. Episodes Season 1 # "Peppa and George's Adventure" # "appeP and egroeG" # "The Magic Potion" # "The Explosive Alien" # "Suzy Defeats The Raidings" # "Coded World" # "Emily And Danny's Dilemma" # "Pedro, Richard and Edmond" # "The Land Of Emptiness" # "The Final Straw" # "Evil Always Loses" # "Peppa Knows Best" # "Goldie VS eidloG" # "Blocky Areas" # "The Perfect Plan # "The More Magical Potion" # "George Leads The Group" # ! "The Epic Battle" Season 2 # "Peppa's Adventure But Without George" # "The Raidings Win" # "George's Nightmare" # "Suzy Gets Possessed" # "TSLMasterYT's Problem" # "The Pixels" # "Peppa and George 2.0" # "Peppa Always Wins" # "Superpowers" # "16 More Grunts" # "The Cloning Machine" # "The Legend Of Rebecca" # "Things That Go Boom" # "Photoshop TSLMasterYT" # "Going To Peppatown" # "Suzy Is Leading" # "A Peaceful Day" # ! "TSLMasterYT Overpowered" Season 3 # "The Serial Killer" # "An Imposter" # "Revenge of the Imposter" # "Peppa Hecking Dies" # 'Blocky Areas Revisited" # "Richard Loses Something" TBA Season 4 TBA ! = Season Finale Appearances Peppa Goes To Another Dimension When Peppa went to the object show dimension, TSLMasterYT wanted to watch it with Peppa. She did not like it since her and George were in it. TSLMasterYT fought Peppa due to her not liking it. Regional Differences UK, and Australia The releases in the UK are the first since the creator (TSLMasterYT) is Scottish. The ones in Australia are released 24 days after the releases in the UK. In UK, Ireland and Australia, the characters speak in a British accent. Japan Like most anime, this anime itself has a Japanese Dub. However, this contains more mature content. Some of the episodes are Rated 15 due to some scenes containing sexual or violent senses of humour, while most in the English Dub being Rated 12. It contains more swearing and violence. Few of them were banned for Rated 18 scenes. The episodes in Japan are released a day after the releases in the UK. Some swearing in it is not censored. The show is rated 15/R in some episodes in Japan like Blocky Areas and Peppa and George 2.0. United States and Canada The releases in the United States are 15 days after the releases in the UK and 17 for the ones in Canada. In both releases, they have an American accent, TSLMasterYT is the exception as he doesn't lose his Scottish accent. The French Canadian releases however are released in the Worldwide releases. Worldwide The English dubs in the rest of the English speaking countries have the British voices for the characters. They are released 29 days after the releases in the UK. The dubs are based on their native language. Soundtrack # "Theme Of Peppa and George" (Plays in the intro of the show.) # "Peaceful Isle" (Plays during Peppa and her friends when idle.) # "Soar Away (Now)" (Plays when Peppa and George use their Soar Away Transformation.) # "Peppa Extermination Department" (Plays while The Raidings are idle.) # "We Demand You (Theme of appeP and egroeG)" (Plays when appeP and egroeG are on-screen.) # "Death By Explosives" (Plays in Things That Go Boom.) Deaths Like some other comedy shows, there is death in some of the episodes, although the character that dies comes back in a later episode. Reviews The show got a few negative reviews while there are more positive. It scores 69% in ShinyReviews. Placing it 13th in the site's top 100 shows. Censorship * All major swearing is bleeped. * This show was banned in Georgia due to some scenes of horror. * Suzy Gets Possessed was banned in Guyana, India and Ireland due to some scenes of horror. * Peppa Always Wins was banned in Indonesia, Sweden and Venezuela due to blood and gore. (i.e. the scene where Jazz, Factor and Monstro explode) * The Legend of Rebecca was banned in Brazil, Cambodia, Poland and The Bahamas due to violence. * The deleted scenes are exclusive to the Japanese Version. * The Raidings Wins was banned in Malaysia, Thailand, Taiwan, and China due to violence. * Suzy Is Leading was banned in Croatia, New Zealand, Syria and Trinidad and Tobago due to potential harassment or offence. This leads to this episode never reruns on almost all of the countries that aired the show excluding South Korea and never available on YouTube. This episode were on home releases. Appearances on News The show has appeared several times in Peppaland news. They were either for episode leakage, milestones, episode bans and others. A new show! The article announced the launch of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep in July 3rd 2018 and the launch of the ShinyToons channel. Show becomes successful! The article announced the milestone of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep reaching 100000 viewers a day after the release of the episode Pedro, Richard and Edmond. Fake Episode Release The article announced a fake leakage of the episode The Final Straw. The leak shows Peppa and George grunting, crying and other negative situations because they wanted to end the series. TSLMasterYT the creator was informed while he was with the animator of the series animating the scene in the episode where him and his grunt were having a discussion about his final plan before break. The voice actor for egroeG told him about that and so the leakage was removed and everything else went fine. This Episode was banned in the following countries! The article announced the ban for Suzy Gets Possessed. A Guyanese guy was traumatised when he heard Possessor's laugh. An Indian group also saw it and was shocked due to the scenes of Suzy. And an Irish person said of how he got scarred by Suzy's possession. Due to all this, TSLMasterYT told the team that the episode will not air in Guyana, India and Ireland. Nick Jr. Starts A Controversy! The article shows the controversy Nick Jr. started with Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. All the swearing was removed and phrases kids won't use every day were removed too. (Example: "What the heck?" is replaced with just "What?") They aired every episode from Peppa and George's Adventure to George's Nightmare. Nick Jr. got tens of hundreds of reports from parents that George's Nightmare scared their children while they were watching the episode due to the plot. Some of the reports were sent to ShinyToons because they created Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. Hiroshi Nishimura (one of the animators for Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep and voice actors of the Japanese dub for the show) explained that Nick Jr. aired the show without their permission so he sued Nick Jr., ShinyToons won the trial and Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep was taken off from Nick Jr for good. The series were banned in Georgia! The article announced the ban of the series in Georgia despite not aired there due to the scenes in horror. TSLMasterYT told the team that the series will not aired in Georgia instead. The series is now on YouTube! The article announced that the episodes of the series will available in YouTube worldwide for free in 10/08/2019, in English audio with no subtitles. However, Suzy Is Leading episode is not available on YouTube. The Indonesian dub of the series were ended! The article announced that the Indonesian dub of the series were taken off forever without reruns from an Indonesian TV Channel that aired the series after the Photoshop TSLMasterYT episode were aired and dubbed in Indonesia, because Studio Leaf Indonesia, the dubbing studio that dubbed the series, closed it's doors in September 2019. The original voice actor of egroeG stated that the weather of Indonesia started to "bleeding" and it's the reason why the dubbing studio closed it's doors and their rights for the Indonesian dub of the series is expired. Episode Helping In November 2019, TheShinyLucarioMaster made a blog where people who wish to help him with making episodes. They can apply here Trivia * In every season finale, short clips from previous epsodes of the season will play for 36 seconds before the intro. * The Final Straw is not a series/season finale although it sounds like it. Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon Series Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Parodies Category:Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Fanon